1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers for retaining personal items which can be worn or otherwise carried by the owner. More specifically the present invention relates to a personal item container in the form of a security box which is sized, shaped and styled to closely resemble a alarm control unit of the type normally mounted on automobile key rings, so that certain personal items can be hidden from acquaintances and from would-be thieves. Such personal items might include jewelry, money, a one day supply of medicine, contraceptives or miscellaneous other objects such as safety deposit box keys.
The security box preferably includes a tray portion having a rectangular tray rear wall and tray side walls, and a cover portion with a rectangular front wall of the same dimensions as the tray rear wall, which removably engages and closes the tray portion. Nonfunctional rectangular buttons protrude from the exterior face of either the tray rear wall or the cover front wall to simulate those provided on a car alarm control unit.
A key ring tab preferably protrudes upwardly from the upper tray side wall outer face. The key ring tab includes a tab port through which a user key ring or chain may be fitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been various containers for retaining, and in some instances concealing, keys and other small personal items. Common examples include lockets and wallets.
McKinney, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,890, issued on Dec. 25, 1962, discloses a magnetic key holder for hiding ignition and trunk keys. McKinney, et al. includes a nonmagnetic U-shaped body structure having a magnet secured to the outer face of a first leg portion and an ornamental or vehicle identification plate secured to the outer face of a second leg portion. A screw fitted with a tubular nut extends through opposing bores in the leg portion free ends and vehicle keys are pivotally fitted around the tubular nut. A problem with McKinney, et al. is that it is useful for concealing keys only by securing the holder to some metallic surface, and is useless for concealing items carried on the person of the user. A magnetic key concealment means generally similar to that of McKinney, et al., is provided in Leguillon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,678, issued on Feb. 7, 1967. Leguillon includes a flexible plastic envelope having a central space which opens through at least one envelope end for receiving a vehicle key. One of the flat sides of the envelope is provided with loop straps under which magnetic members are removably placed. The flexibility of the plastic permits distortion of the envelope for placement on curved and irregular vehicle surfaces for enhanced concealment. The problems of McKinney, et al. are again presented.
McWhirter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,244, issued on Jun. 4, 1963, teaches a pocket key assembly for use by military personnel. McWhirter includes a flat, rectangular metal case having a pocket clip and containing a key holding compartment. The key holding compartment is accessible by opening a hinged case end wall. The case also contains a special pencil retaining passageway, from which the pencil point protrudes so that the user can write while the pencil is inside the case. The broad outer case surfaces are reflective so that the case can additionally function as a mirror. A problem with McWhirter is that the case is conspicuous and unusual in appearance, and looks like a case in which something might be contained.
Bjerknes, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,132, issued on Sep. 30, 1958, reveals a key case carried on a wrist band. Bjerknes, et al., includes a flat, elongated container and means for connecting a wristband to the container. A drawer is provided to receive a key and is mounted slidably within the container. Releasable locking means retain the drawer in a retracted, closed position, and spring means operate to automatically move the drawer into an extended, open position when the locking means are released. The problems of McWhirter are again presented.
Ma, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,332, issued on Mar. 4, 1986, discloses a portable security box. Ma includes a container formed from a pair of opposing trays hingedly interconnected at one tray end. One of the trays carries a lock. The lock releasibly holds the trays together to prevent unauthorized access to items enclosed by the opposing trays. A first end of a flexible cable extends from the lock for wrapping around any structure suitable for anchoring the container against theft, and for additionally extending through larger personal items to be protected. The second end of the cable is releasibly engaged by the lock. A problem with Ma is that, as illustrated, it is too large to carry inconspicuously. Another problem is that Ma, like McWhirter, is unmistakably a security box, making it an obvious target for theft and otherwise drawing attention where attention is not desired.
Carrington, U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,704, issued on Oct. 11, 1960, teaches a concealed key and utility case. Carrington includes a utility case having the appearance of a cigarette case and internal space for actually retaining cigarettes. The case includes key-engaging pivotal linkages which are extendable outwardly from the case for key access and use, and which are retractable into the sides of the case for key storage and concealment. A problem with Carrington is that the only type of personal item fully suitable for concealment in the case in the manner intended is keys. Another problem is that Carrington is relatively complex and would be relatively expensive to manufacture.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a security box for containing and concealing from view private or valuable items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a security box which is inconspicuous when carried by the user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a security box which is camouflaged to closely resemble some other item frequently carried by people, and preferably to closely resemble an alarm control unit.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a security box which is compact, easy to carry such as on a key ring and is economical to manufacture.